Eu te amo Você me ama?
by Lara Boger
Summary: Inconformado por ter sido abandonado por seu mascote, o ex-mestre de Aki resolve tomar de volta o que é seu.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura.

* * *

**Eu te amo, você me ama?**

Ah, finalmente Aki-chan... finalmente eu te tenho de volta. Acabei te deixando inconsciente por causa da pancada, mas com certeza soube que era eu. Você me viu, não viu?

Tentei me esconder, mas afinal o que passa despercebido por seus olhos rápidos, hein?

Sei que é capaz de me reconhecer de qualquer forma e em qualquer lugar então não vai se surpreender quando ver que está de volta ao nosso lar.

Nunca mais vou deixar que se afaste de novo.

Aliás, é desse jeito que o frangote te protege? Francamente... como pode esperar alguma coisa dele? Aquele pet-sitter mal consegue proteger a si mesmo quanto mais a alguém como você.

Por que me olha tão assustado, Aki? Por que seu corpo treme? Acha que fiz alguma coisa com o seu amiguinho?

Fique tranqüilo porque não fiz. Eu não quis fazer nada... se eu quisesse seria tão fácil, Aki-chan. Você nem imagina o quanto... mas não. Não fiz.

Eu deveria ter feito, ele merecia uma punição. Ninguém mexe com o que é meu e escapa impune, mas tive que escolher e escolhi você. Eu sei que se fizesse isso acabaria tumultuando ainda mais a nossa vida, e escolhi reconstruir a nossa relação.

Posso ter sido um pouco bruto pra fazer isso, mas você sabe do meu amor e que eu nunca faria algo que não seja pro seu bem. Foi por isso que te trouxe de volta.

Espero que faça por merecer a benevolência que tive com seu amiguinho, Aki-chan. Você sabe que é fácil, não sabe? É só agradar e respeitar o seu dono. Peço muito pouco em troca, meu amor.

Onde mais você seria tão bem cuidado?

Quem mais poderia cuidar de você se não a pessoa que mais te ama?

Sei que preciso te pedir desculpas, não deveria ter te colocado pra fora daquele jeito. Pensou que eu não te amava mais?

Onegai, Aki, olhe pra mim. Quero ver seus olhos, senti tanta falta... sonhei com eles todos os dias.

Me deixa ver você, me deixa te ver melhor. Deixa eu chegar mais perto... preciso tocar em você. sua pele, tão macia! Seus lábios tão quentes... eu quero um beijo. Preciso de um beijo seu.

Roupas? Sério mesmo que o seu amiguinho te fez vestir roupas? Que pecado. Elas escondem seu corpo, Aki. Você é belo demais pra ficar escondido... não pode privar seu dono disso. Eu quero ver sua pele branquinha e cada pedacinho seu.

Onegai, não precisa ficar assim. Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer mais. Nunca mais vou te abandonar.

Agora, me deixa te agradar, quero me redimir daquele jeito que só eu sou capaz de fazer. Aposto que sentiu minha falta e quer isso tanto quanto eu.

Não se esconda, Aki. Pra que sentir vergonha? Eu conheço cada pedacinho do seu corpo... senti tanta falta disso. Me deixa marcar sua pele branquinha com os sinais do nosso amor.

Quer que eu te tome? Não se faça de rogado, sei que quer. Sei que sentiu saudades de mim, aquele garoto é só um frangote. Quem mais pode te satisfazer? Te conheço dos pés à cabeça e ele não serve pra você. Já eu tenho experiência, sou um homem de verdade e posso te proteger.

Sou a pessoa certa, será que entende isso?

Não, não chore. Sei que está feliz e mal pode esperar, mas relaxe e me deixe brincar um pouco. Há quanto tempo não brincamos juntos? Será que está assim tão ansioso por mim?

Tudo bem, te darei o que quer, mas vamos fazer direito. Quero marcar cada pedacinho seu primeiro e deixar claro que você é só meu.

Adoro o som que você faz quando te mordo, sei que gosta disso. Adoro ver sua pele vermelha quando lhe dou uns tapas.

Você foi um bom menino ou merece um castigo?

Não, você não foi um bom garoto. Você foi mau com o seu dono, muito mau. Você me deixou triste quando quis ir embora. Merece mais uns tapas, não é mesmo Aki?

Ok, desculpe a demora, mas gosto tanto de te ver assim, ansioso! Você me quer, não é? Não se preocupe, vou te foder bem do jeito que você gosta.

Ahhh, como você é apertado... isso me enlouquece, sabia? Não há ninguém como você, Aki. Só você consegue me deixar nesse estado.

Aposto que sentiu falta disso, não sentiu? Aquele frangote não deve dar nem pro começo... não se preocupe. Vou me enterrar tão fundo em você que não vou te deixar lembrar daquele garoto.

Isso... geme, Aki. Não seja tímido. Adoro ouvir seus gemidos, adoro quando geme pra mim. Adoro saber que sente prazer quando te toco.

Implore... eu sei que quer, sei que deseja isso. Peça e eu lhe darei. Vamos, peça... quer agradar o seu mestre, não quer?

Fale mais alto, Aki-chan. Não consigo te ouvir. Vamos, mais alto.

Isso, bom garoto. Você ganha muito mais sendo obediente. Estamos quase lá... só mais um pouco... Ahnnn!

Pronto, Aki, não precisa mais chorar. Está vendo como te amo? Acabou, amor. Está seguro agora, vou cuidar de você. Nunca mais vou deixar que te tirem de mim.

Sou o único capaz de te entender, lembra?

Quem te tirou da rua quando seus pais te expulsaram de casa?

Quem te deu comida, abrigo e carinho?

Nunca mais ninguém te fará mal. Eu te protejo, vou te proteger de tudo, sempre.

Vamos, sei que está cansado. Vou te colocar pra dormir.

Puxa, está mais pesado do que eu me lembrava. Andou engordando, koi? Não se preocupe, vou cuidar disso. Amanhã vamos voltar a rotina, e então voltar pra dieta. Está vendo como me importo? Só estou cuidando para que fique mais e mais bonito.

Pronto, está de volta ao seu quartinho. Eu até troquei o seu lençol. Veja, deixei tudo aqui e não tirei nada do lugar pois sabia que ia voltar.

Olhe... isso aqui é seu: sua coleira, sua por direito, meu amor. Me deixa colocar em você, isso... e agora vou prender a corrente.

Não, não me olhe assim. Eu só tenho medo de que outra pessoa tente te roubar de mim. Você entende, Aki?

Onegai olhe pra mim. Não fique magoado, prometo que nunca mais vou te deixar longe. Não precisa mais ficar triste.

Eu te amo, Aki-chan. Você me ama?

Você me ama?

Diga, Aki. Onegai... diga... DIGA!

Eu sabia... eu sabia, meu amor. Eu sempre soube.

Boa noite, koi. Sonhe comigo.


End file.
